Lights Out
by Solaria daughter of Apollo
Summary: Just when Syrena thought her life was back to a normal life, One phone call will shatter her serene family life. Now, she will be sent on another quest while 3 months pregnant. Rated T for possible cussing


Lights out

A/N: This idea came to me yesterday while watching revolution. I do not own revolution or Percy Jackson

The nights leading up to the phone call were relatively normal. The twins Noah and Cody were sophomores in high school. Normal 13 year old boys; into video games, texting, you know. Teenage things. Amelia, my 7 year old, just started kindergarten. She was a talkative little girl, always making new friends, even if we didn't like it. This last week, for example, she came home talking about how she made friends with a homeless man living near her school named James. We put an end to that very quickly.  
Anyways, the morning of the call started out normal. The twins having trouble with chemistry homework from the previous night. My husband and I were generally useless in helping them. Amy was learning simple math. Easy right? Not for a dyslexic, ADHD 7 year-old. Getting her to do her assigned homework was harder than trying to make a dog speak French.  
When the call came, Nico was at work, and I was getting the kids ready for school. I picked up the phone after a ring or two and put it to my ear.

"Hello, DiAngelo residence, this is Syrena." I said into the receiver. The voice on the other end was shaky, nervous and scared.

"Nina...Nina, it's Avery." Avery was my best friend growing up. We went to camp together. I hadn't talked to him in a while. He had stayed at camp while I went and started a family. He was at my wedding and the birth of the twins, but he had yet to meet Amy. I ket meaning to call him up at camp to see if he wanted to meet up sometime for lunch, but life kept getting in the way, and I never did.

"Hey Avery! I was gonna call you. What's u-" he cut me off.

"Nina, I need you to bring your family to camp. Now." he sounded freaked out, like something was wrong.

"Avery, I don't unders-" He was scaring me.

"Syrena, I don't much have time to explain. The power is going to go out." This struck me as a weird reason to freak out.

"Then I'll call you on my cell. Or I'll iris message you." I tried to make my voice calmer to calm him down.

"You don't understand," His voice was desperate, pleading me to shut up and listen. "It's going to go out and it's not coming back on. Ever. Cell phones, cars, everything. You have to get Nico and the kids and get to camp. It won't be safe." This shut me up.

"What the hell? What do you mean going out forever? You mean like that movie, Rebels or whatever?"

"Yes, and the power going out means people running amok. Monsters getting agitated, demigods in danger. You need to get to camp, its the only safe place for you and the kids." I doubted that this was seriously happening, but Avery's pleading hooked me in. I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon." I conceded

"Hurry. And be safe." and with that, the dial tone sounded, indicating that he had hung up on me.

"Mom," Noah asked, walking up to me. "everything OK?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah Noah. That was your uncle Avery. Something's up at camp, and we need to go help him." I told Noah and Cody about Camp and Demigods when they turned thirteen.

"Go get your suitcase, and pack like we're not coming home. Use the suitcases from your grandfather. When you're done, help your sister." I shooed him off. I then got the squirt bottle and my wallet and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I opened up my wallet, pulling out the familiar golden coin and sprayed the squirt bottle in the air.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering" I threw the coin into the mist and said Nico's name and location. Not even a moment later, my husbands face sported in the mist.

"Nico" I called. He turned around, suppressed to see me. We never iris messaged unless it was important. "Syrena? What is it? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"We're fine, but I need you to come home now. We need to get to camp."

"I know, I'm already packing up. Avery called me. Do the kids know?"

"They're already packing." he pondered this for a moment.

"Are we coming back?"

"I don't think so" He sighed.

"I'll be home soon. Be ready"

A/N: Review please, feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is my first crossover. I hope you liked it


End file.
